


Many Meetings

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Many Meetings

Sam woke. There was something wrong, and for a few moments he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, as his mind unfurled, he realised what was missing.

The ship wasn't rocking.

He sat up quickly, emerging onto the deck in record time. He looked out in wonder, his hopes confirmed. He had grounded.

And there, on shores of sand so white it was almost diamond, stood someone he had longed to see every day since they parted.

When he felt Frodo's arms around him again, felt his laughter in his hair, Sam knew he had come home at last.


End file.
